


The best and the worst of times

by Tdelicot



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dealing with Sloane's death, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: The story takes during the 18th season with the final episode of Doctor Jacqueline Sloane...THE TRUE BELIEVER
Relationships: Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee, Gibbs/Loreile, Jimmy - Relationship, Kasie/Thomas, Torres/Bishop, Vance/Melissa, Ziva/Tony - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The marines and Colonel Stan Burley were there when Jack was shot in the back three times by the Afhastine rebels. Special Agent Gibbs and his friend hollowed out for him to let him know what was going on. Sloane and Gibbs were running away from the firing in the square of the small village. 

They had been almost a week having been sent by Vance with evidence found with Sloane's name. As it had turned out a number of small refugees children had been taken by a shelter five miles away.

There had been so much going on with the Pandemic at NCIS. If it wasn't for Leroy Jethro Gibbs to help with talking to Doctor Jimmy Palmer with having to lose his wife Breena from the virus.

Though things had calmed down a little. Accept for the fact that Jacqueline Sloane had been acting strange telling Gibbs that she was considering with leaving NCIS. What Gibbs didn't know was the fact that she had already submitted her papers to Director Vance that she was heading to Costa Rica with her daughter Faith and her husband Jack before starting to work at the New York Naval medical center for the Navy.

While this was happening. Director Leon Vance had called Special Agent Gibbs to his office to be introduce to two new members of NCIS and the Naval Yards.

He had just arrived with his usual coffee in his hand. When McGee alone in the bullpen when he had noticed that Gibbs arrived. He was wondering just where were Bishop and Torres.

"Where are Bishop and Torres?" he asked in his usual sour tone for the past two weeks.

"I don't have a clue boss. Though I can ping Torres phone as with Bishops?" With McGee thinking too much like Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Bringing up the special software program onto the screen. McGee was able to see that the both were together at his apartment it had shown. "Boss come over here and see this?" he said with a tone that he was not liking at all.

He walked slowly over. "They're together? Tim check each of their calendars?" Gibbs needed to know just what was going on.

McGee had gotten up from his seat to head on over to his computer station using the backup password in order to get into his calendar. Today's date.....Nicholas Torres 41st birthday...Off today with permission from Vance.

"And what about Bishop?" Gibbs didn't like this at all with the entire episode with the both of them. He was able to see that Nick would put in for his birthday.

"Okay let's see Boss." He was able to do the same with seeing on her calendar that she had a personal day one of ten left to take. As well authorized by Vance.

"Now the mystery has been solved even though it was going to leave us short today?" he said to his Senior Field Agent.

"Not necessary Boss with Sloane to leave in four days. You can always to have her work on the three cases we have today? Or you can always asked Lt. James Brown and Agent Victoria Tyler?"

"True. But in the meantime Tim, I have to speak with Director Vance? Did you happened to see anybody head into the direction of his office?" He was curious for the most part.

"Yeah I did boss with a male older and a woman having in be in her early fifties with dark black hair. Otherwise I don't know anything else at the moment?" he had gone back to his seat to start working on one of the files.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Director Vance had been waiting for Gibbs to arrive with his visitors joining NCIS and with Doctor Anthony Sterling to be officially to be taking the place from Doctor Jacqueline Sloane.

While the other a woman from the Navy Evergreen safe house, D.O.D. and other communications organization.

There was a knock on his door since his secretary Melissa hasn't arrived as yet since she wasn't due until Ten o'clock a.m.

Director Vance told who ever was knocking to please come it. As it had turned out to be Special Agent Gibbs...

Right away Gibbs had noticed both of the visitors including the woman wearing a Naval uniform.

"Special Agent Gibbs I am still waiting for Doctor Jacqueline Sloane to arrive. She had told me she was running late after helping out her daughter for the Costa Rica vacation. But for now I like for you to meet Doctor Anthony Sterling a therapist to take the place of Sloane for when she finally leaves. Otherwise the woman is Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins. She is going to be on your team working on a number of cases involving the Paraguay and other countries Cartel regimes. She is mainly a communications specialist with a number of sources. And right now she has given us a case that will involved yourself, Lt. Baskins, Sloane and Colonel Stan Burley to work with you with trying to find a number of children taken from a shelter for which Sloane was involved years ago before getting captured."

"Special Agent Gibbs I have a file along with two satellite photos that indicate in Afghanistan that the rebels are involved with taking them to a village hiding them until they are ready to be sold. I must tell you that this mission is extremely dangerous. So you've been forewarned?" She had said with a smile that Gibbs loved along with her green eyes.

"I understand Lt. Baskins. When do we leave?" he asked with the importance of the question.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tonight at midnight to have everyone to meet at the Dulles airport transport section D. We need to be sure what is expected for when it comes to this mission no matter how you see it Special Agent Gibbs. It's not going to be easy to try and track down those children in the first place?" she said with a look on her face as if she had been hurt herself in the past.

It was at this moment that Doctor Jacqueline Sloane arrived. "It's about time Jack?" Vance sounding annoyed with the question.

"I wasn't able to help it Leon." Looking around she saw the two new people in the room. "What's all this Director Vance?"

"A new mission Jack heading back to Afghanistan of all places. Lt. Baskins will explain with a file that you will no doubt recognize it?" She hands her the file as Sloane noticed her again with her demeanor strong and smart for the most part.

She began to read the file seeing Gibbs staring at the woman as well. "Are you kidding Leon? Do you know how long it's been since I was in contact with the shelter and those little girls and women?" she said with anger in her tone of voice.

"I know. It's been a long time Jack. And you're going along at midnight to catch a flight with Gibbs and Lt. Baskins to be meeting up with Colonel Stan Burley. It's going all of your jobs to be searching for those children and women now with the shelter having been taken by rebels."

"Jesus this is just terrible Leon? These girls are going to be killed if one of them tries to break away from them in the process?" she said with anger building in her gut.

"Maybe not Jack! Lt. Baskins was able to acquire satellite photos of the possible site of where they might be." Gibbs says with shifting his legs...

"And we are going to waltz right into this compound and grab the girls that easily? No way!" she shouted out with her lost of emotional control.

"If you read the file further. You will notice that Burley and his team of Bravo Two command team will be coming along for the operation to get us inside and try to get to the women and girls out without no one getting hurt in the process." Lt. Baskins needed to say on the subject slightly annoyed with this Doctor Jacqueline Sloane.

"Do you really believe this Lt. Baskins?" Sloane had to say on the subject since she and Special Agent Gibbs had been there a number of times.

"This all depends Doctor Sloane on the rebels itself and where they are located in the first place?" Loreile needed to be sure of her facts. Since she had arrived back from there three weeks ago with her own team for the D.O.D. "If you take a look at the satellite photos you will notice a number of things as well? Please keep them for now once all of us head home to pack for the trip." she said while looking over at Gibbs with no expression at all.

"Is there a problem Special Agent Gibbs?" in a much softer tone of voice and demeanor.

"No. I know what it's like there Lt. Baskins. So I assume that everyone will be able to do there jobs with trying to rescue the women and children?" Gibbs needed to say on the subject with asking on whether there was anything else to know about.

"Not right now Gibbs." she said calmly.

"Alright than that's it everyone. Your flight leaves at midnight. I suggest all of you get something to eat once you're pack and ready to go. It's going to be a long flight back to Afghanistan." Vance said with getting up from his seat to watch them leave. "Doctor Anthony Sterling since you had no say in the matter I will take you to your office since Sloane has moved out her things accept for one item still hanging on the wall to be some type of an elephant."

"Director Vance I like Elephants?" Doctor Sterling needed to respond with getting up to follow Vance to his office.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

TORRES APARTMENT

Bishop, and three other NCIS employees were enjoying themselves due to Torres birthday party. Nick had put  
this together in such a short time not bothering to asked Gibbs and McGee to celebrate his birthday.

Especially when he didn't bother to say anything to Gibbs. Oher the fact that he and McGee will no doubt find out  
the truth. Though this was also a bit of a surprise for Eleanor Bishop. This is the one day he's finally going to tell her how he feels with Ziva telling him a number of times and only a few days ago to talk with him again about it. Though the real reason was to talk with Odette to find out on how Bishop was doing with the special training. And it's been showing on the different cases Bishop and Torres had been working on.

Torres looked over quickly after finishing up the birthday cake and everyone was playing Monopoly. Though Nicholas Torres was going to be losing his shirt literally as part of the new rules...

"Alright already I am going to take the shirt off to thrill the three ladies in this apartment?" he cried out when Bishop, Kasie and Victoria Tyler whistling at his pecs and other areas of his abs.

Bishop surprising him walking up to him with the most passionate ever! Even Torres was surprised for the moment. Though he had thought this was the best time to asked the most important question of his life...

"Jesus Elle that was the most biggest surprise?" he said before pulling out a small green box from his pants pocket with opening it to have her in awe as with Tyler and Kasie as well... "I know that the past ten months had me beginning about soulmates and remembering with Gibbs losing Shannon and Palmer with Breena. I have finally decided to stop with that goddamn reset button. Elle will you marry me?" he cried out with Victoria and Kasie crying with the emotional scene.

Eleanor Bishop truly did was in love with Nicholas Torres and remembering all of the pain she had gone through with her divorce and two of her close friends dying. "Yes Nick I will marry you forever time! " she cried out with Nick placing his mother's diamond emerald ring that was fitting just perfect.....


	3. Chapter 3

Bishop kissed him in front of her friends blushing slightly. Kasie was so happy as with came up to them after breaking off the kiss. 

"This is so wonderful! I just hope that Special Agent Gibbs will be able to understand? Even though having burnt up his rule in regard to never date a coworker?" she will say to have them both on the defensive.

"Gibbs had said to us that last year that he had burnt up rule 12 and 10 along with a few others. So he should be thrilled with the idea just as long we are able to do our jobs the proper." Elle needed to say on the subject.

"I have a feeling Elle that Gibbs, McGee and a few others are probably wondering why we decided to take the same day off?" Nick responded with a quick peck to her cheek while holding her hand and looking at the ring on her finger.

"I can sure imagine that Special Agent Gibbs is busy with his own work right now in order not to worry about the both of you? I will like to thanked the both of you for inviting me to come here in the first place. However Nick I will need to be getting back to NCIS and the lab." she said with taking off her glasses to rub her eyes for the moment.

"No problem Kasie." Nick responded with wrapping up one more piece of the chocolate cake to take with her to NCIS as a snack.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins had packed at her quarters of the Evergreen safe house on the outskirts of Alexandria, Virginia. Her mind was reeling in regard to the mission to Afghanistan. She had known that the operation to search for the women and the girls wasn't going to be an easy one. 

And she needed the best with going as with Special Agent Gibbs and Jacqueline Sloane. She had spent a number of years there in order to serve her country in the Army. Trying to sleep on her double bed of her quarters. She had been going over a number of things while she was in Leon Vance's office...

She had been trying to put her finger on it with the way Gibbs was behaving for when it came to Jacqueline Sloane as if something had been going on between the both of them.

Anyways she made the decision to go see Gibbs at his house in Alexandria. She grabbed her things to be taken out into her black truck that she had been using for two years now. She loved it as it gets her anywhere. However now it was going to be driving her to his house. She placed her go bag into the back of the truck since it wasn't going to be raining....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

GIBBS HOUSE

He's been busy gathering up the items he was going to be needing for Kubul, Afghanistan. He was only there a year ago on a different rescue mission to get out Marines, Seals and three children from a camp. He was able to have McGee, Torres and two others from NCIS to work with another Marine group using smoke bombs and explosives to use as a decoy.

Being down in his basement removing the revolvers from the back of his old black & white TV, along with his scope and rifle hiding over by his work bench for the longest time.

He had heard a knock on his door upstairs wondering just who it might be at this time. So he headed upstairs carrying the weapons and rifle in his hands to be placed on the far edge of the couch.

Moving to opened the front door since it was locked. "Lt. Baskins why are you here?" he asked with a even tone of his response.

"I wasn't able to sleep Special Agent Gibbs. I wanted to go over some other details that I need to know before I decide to protect myself to the likes of you, Sloane and the others that are going to be coming along?" she cried out as Gibbs closed the door behind her.

"And what is that supposed to mean Lt. Baskins?" standing directly in front of her with the question and noticing her green eyes further....

"Special Agent Gibbs I need to know that I can trust you for when a decision is made for when it comes to the Afghanistan rebels. Maybe I can with you accept maybe Jacqueline Sloane with her mind for when it comes to destruction of her own life." Lt. Baskins responded with the truth and a file she pulled out from her coat pocket.

"What's this Lt. Baskins?" Gibbs shifted back and fourth with his feet, legs and mostly his body demeanor.

"A physic report made up by the D.O.D. on the past histories of your friend Sloane for when she was involved with the army and having been rescued by her friend now Director Leon Vance. It says that one Jacqueline Sloane is on the verge of breaking down completely. I will allow you to read it Special Agent Gibbs and believe me it's not a easy reading?" Loreile handed the file into his callous hands heading on over to the couch sitting down to read. He grabbed his glasses from the marble coffee table and placing them onto his face.

She had been watching his movements of his demeanor not liking just what he was reading. Shaking his silver fox head all silver making him with the rumors of him being hard at times to deal with ...

"I just don't believe this Lt. Baskins?" he said...

"Please do me a favor with calling me Loreile when we are together like this?" she smiled a little to have Gibbs relaxed slightly.

"Okay. The reason I don't like this report is the fact that Jack is leaving NCIS to head for Costa Rica with her daughter Faith for a few weeks. Why shame her now with this report Loreile?" he cried out...

"Don't asked me Gibbs? There is a possible chance that she might of upset a number of those officials at the White House, Pentagon and mainly the D.O.D." Otherwise we have a job that needs to be done. I have to lay down in my vehicle to rest since I don't wish to drive all the way back to the safe house." she responded...

"Why don't you stay here Loriele? I have two guests bedrooms and you're able to rest before we head for the airport tonight. I can even order Chinese food later?" he said with a smirk. "I will sleep here to let you have all of the privacy and quiet upstairs."

"I highly appreciate this Gibbs. I will go grab my go bag so that I can change into something more comfortable." She walked outside. However she didn't noticed that someone in her vehicle passing by had seen the woman walking into Gibbs house.

Jacqueline Sloane decided to drive pass to head back to her apartment to be ready for the flight. She was going to try to make Gibbs understand as to why she was going to be leaving NCIS.


	4. Chapter 4

HOUSEOF BLESSING CHURCH

Afghanistan

Father Roman had decided to help out the children and women for his own cause of peace. He had been so tired of the rebels to take full advantage of them either sexually or sell them on the blackmarket for a profit. Currently everyone was inside the main courtyard of the church exercising.

The four nuns as well were scared for their safely. Everyday it was somewhat of challenge to help keep them alive as with themselves.

Father Roman finishing his mass with those attending the service before running off to hide. He came out into the courtyard to speak with one of nuns talking to a male from the Embassy.

He was most interested to know with what was going on....

"Father it's good to see you. I have possible good news?" Lizzy a woman in her early 30's came to let them know about a mission from the states to help get the women and the children out of the country and hopefully to the United States and safely.

"Whose 's coming Lizzy?" he needed to asked with the most importance of the question.

"Your old friend Jacqueline Sloane will be coming to help out with the cause with the rescue team along with NCIS and the marines."

"Jacqueline Sloane is taking a huge gamble with coming here in the first place?' Father Roman had to say in regard his friend with it being eight years.

"I will agree Father. However I believe she had other motives as well? There is a rumor that she is going to be leaving NCIS to come here to live after she takes her vacation to Costa Rica with her daughter Faith."

"Jack has written to be about Faith as to how she was able to find her after leaving California. Hopefully is she does decide to live here. She is going to try and relive her life again after losing a very good friend of hers." Father Ramon had to way to Lizzy.

"I don't understand father?" Lizzy moved in closer to see if he was going to tell her...

"I will tell you another time Lizzy. I need to advise the nuns to get the children inside with a chance of rain heading this way." he will try to avoid the issue all together....

"Father I look forward to it another time. I need to be getting back to the Embassy?' she responded with moving out of the courtyard.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

GIBBS HOUSE

Loreile woke an hour and thirty minutes later. She was hearing a moan of sorts coming from downstairs. She needed to investigate it nevertheless. However she had seen Leroy Jethro Gibbs having some of type of a nightmare. And she didn't know to wake him.

"Special Agent Gibbs! Can you hear me?" she cried out...However he wasn't hearing her. So she had to touch his shoulder getting too close so not to get hurt in the process.

She continued to nudge him until finally he woke to see her standing over him. "What happened?" in a low tone asked the one woman having the nerve to wake him without getting hurt.

"Bad dream of sorts Gibbs. I am very sorry to have done this with needing to wake you. Are you able to tell me a little about the bad dream?" she needed to asked with needing for him to speak with sitting up onto the couch with removing the blankets. He was just wearing his marine sweatpants while showing off his silver hairs on his chest along with the scars from the chest down...

She gets the nerve up to place her hand over his chest feeling the scar that was faded..

He looks down to feel slightly embarrassed..."I was shot by a young boy name Luke Harris in Iraq for where he shot me in the chest and right knee.

"I am very sorry Jethro. It must of been hard with the rehab of your knee?" she will say with emotion...

"It was Loreile. But enough for now. I think we should call for Chinese food before heading for the airfield to catch the flight to overseas?" he was closed off once again....

"Sure why not Special Agent Gibbs." 

Sometime while they had been eating. Loreile needed to start up with another conversation. "Gibbs can you tell me a little about Jacqueline Sloane with how she works for the most parts?" she needed to say with sitting on a chair across from the couch near the fireplace was almost about out with the embers.

"One thing for sure Lt. Baskins she knows her job a great deal and smart for when it needs to be with each and every profiler I asked of her for the different difficult cases." he had to say with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"How did it feel for when she had found out that she was leaving NCIS? I know this is a hard question to answer?"

"I was in her office asking to work on helping out Doctor Jimmy Palmer with the death of his wife Brenna dying from the virus. But she knew that I was able to understand what he was going since I had lost my own wife and daughter Kelly 34 years ago. When I had noticed the brochures. This is when she had told me that she was thinking about leaving NCIS. I had felt that I had lost my soul along with my heart." he had gotten quiet afterwards as she stopped asking the questions since it was time to be ready to leave...


	5. Chapter 5

Sloane's apartment...

Jacqueline Sloane was angry at herself after leaving Gibbs block to head back home. What she wa angry more about was seeing Lt. Baskins walking into his house. However she had lost him now when he decided to be closed mouth with her decision to head for Costa Rica and then to Afghanistan. She had known that he was going to be scared with making the decision to leave with her and live.

She had watched him walk out to head back downstairs to the bullpen not to say a word to anyone and including his own team unless it was case related....

She had finished the last of her packing before driving on over to Dulles International Airport transport region to catch their flight that was going to take 12 hours or more....

Turning back out the lights of her apartment and with taking elevator downstairs to her vehicle in the underground parking lot.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Eleanor Bishop was worried for Nick to be heading to Afghanistan and she still haven't had the chance to tell him about the baby. But she was going to be saying it now with Torres coming out of the shower in a white towel around his waist. "Why are you staring Elle?"

"Listen I know this is not the proper time Nick to be saying this to you. But I promised Gibbs that I will." she was a little bit scared to tell him that he was going to be a father at this particular time.

"What is it Elle?" Nick said with seeing the look on his face.

There was only one way to show him the truth of the subject with taking his firm hand to her stomach. "This is what I promised Gibbs that I was going to be showing you. "I am six weeks pregnant once we had started to become intimate together after Gibbs had burnt rule 12th."

His face had lit up with the news. "OMG! I just can't believe this Elle that I am going to be a father for a second time." he said with Elle remembering him telling her that he had been married once before while he was undercover with his daughter Jenna age seven was shot down in the streets along with her mother Sheena being killed by the Cartel down in Mexico.

"I am happy you like the news Nick. I didn't know what type of reception I was going to be getting with telling you the news?" she cried out as Nick moves in closer to kiss her and needing to make plans with getting married once he gets back from Afghanistan.

"I love the idea of becoming a father, Elle. Listen I need to be going now or else I will be missing the flight?" he was true to his word with another kiss before grabbing his gear and weapons in a black bag to be taken onto the transport plane....

She looked out the window of her apartment to see him place his gear into the back of the truck with the weather calm right now. Even though there was a slight chance of rain...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

On the long transport flight. Everyone was extremely quiet or appear to be sleeping like Special Agent Gibbs and or Jacqueline Sloane. While Lt. Baskins had tried to be reading her laptop in order to keep her entertained with a movie on YouTube with Mark Harmon as Ted Bundy. She had heard a great deal about the real murderer along with the movie that was made about him.

After the weird movie was over though the acting from all involved was just plain excellent. She decided to try to sleep even though the ride was some what bumpy.

When she was handed this operation she had found it to be some what difficult for when it came to Sloane and her involvement with NCIS and including Special Agent Gibbs. There was a forewarn message on the front page of the file that Sloane when she was working in California NCIS office that she was going to try and catch Gibbs with crossing the line with his job and mostly his judgement.

Loreile had heard a rumor that Jacqueline Sloane had crossed her own line with having to fallen in love with the agent having spoken to Doctor Confalone about it. Her friend and therapist as well for when she was living in North Folk had mention it without realizing why she was saying to her in the first place?

"Look Loreile I am not at liberty to say. But with your security clearance I will tell you anyways. Both Sloane and Gibbs are hurting a great deal from their histories with losing people in their lives. However for Special Agent Gibbs, he's been fighting himself for when it comes to closing himself off from his friends and co-workers. If this continues he's not going to be able to recognize himself any more." she had to say to Loreile over the phone...

"You know about my problems Grace for when my husband was killed in the diving accident for the Navy? It wasn't the accident that had me angry? It was the fact that I had to hire a private eye finding that he was fooling around with three women." she needed to say....

Loreile sitting on the transport plane had been remembering it while trying to sleep along with all of the bumps of tuberance.

FLASHBACK 2011 NORTH FORK, VIRGINIA

Loreile had been looking at the photos that was given to her by the private detective Chad Li Wong in the business for the past 15 years. He had dropped them off along with his final payment. This was the final time she was going to deal with her husband's fidelity.

The photos were will worth the money. She was finally done with this man and his endless lies. She had been sitting in the library. When her three year old daughter Elizabeth came in crying looking for her mother.

The pain on her face had proved that she loved her daughter a great deal. Though her husband David didn't since it was an accident that she had gotten pregnant in the first place....


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken her a year to come out of her black void with the death of her daughter Elizabeth. She had so many sessions with her therapist Dr. Gordon and for when she had known Doctor Grace Confalone was working in the North Fork area.

She had asked for a transfer to the Evergreen safe house now working five years and enjoying the work. She had not gotten involved with anyone personally and physically with a man since she didn't wish to get hurt again,

And now here she was on the transport plane heading for Afghanistan to try and rescue a number of children and women from the rebels and Taliban in the region.

She tried to close her eyes after working on the laptop trying to keep her mind from the reel with dangerous thoughts. She looked across to see Special Agent Gibbs laying down trying to get comfortable. She was trying to remember every contour of his body for the most part. She had noticed that he had been having an issue with his right knee as if it was swelled. She had read in the file about when he had been shot in the chest and right knee with a tough rehab for months before he was able to head back to NCIS to work.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Father Roman had been taking a ride into the village to give service that needed it for the most part. He had heard gunfire in the far distance with the rebels, Taliban and other insurgents had been fighting for every scrap of land for the sake of peace and most for their faith.

Driving his jeep-like always he decided to continue on until he saw the bodies of young children laying in the cobbled streets. This had made him sick to his stomach to see this happening so more often. He was hoping that a rescue team from the United States will be arriving soon.

Stopping at a school with 20 students with three nuns were in the gym sitting on the floor praying like they always do every day. He was watching them at the entrance of the gym. When Sister Teresa saw him asking the father to come and join them for their prayer service.

He agreed with walking over to sit down in a chair instead of the floor to be so much more dignified in front of the students. Carrying his bible in his hand with turning to the page with the yellow rose was able to read a special psalm that was able to enlighten the young girls. The three nuns with their beads were able to pray in silence for a few moments of quiet....

And then all of a sudden they heard the gunfire in the distance to scare everyone in the gym along with the father needing to get back. After saying his goodbyes and heading outside into the heat and humidity. He had gotten into his jeep to begin moving. But this time he was going to be going into a different location not wishing to see those bodies of the children.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Marine camp Oasis some ten miles south of Kabul, Afghanistan. Colonel Stan Burley and his marine team had been doing practice runs in the camp for when it was ready to leave and join up with Special Agent Gibbs, Sloane, McGee, and Torres from the United States.

He wasn't sure when this was going to happen with their flight landing and bringing them to the location with the satellite photos of those kidnapped children and women. This was going to be a difficult mission searching for them in general. It's been a while since he's worked with his ex-boss of NCIS Special Agent Gibbs being six years.

However he did meet up with Army officer Jacqueline Sloane here for five years a number of years ago having been rescued by Leon Vance to save her life....

Colonel Stan Burley walking into his office of the camp. There was a courier who had arrived with a code one message from the airfield to let him know that the transport plane from the states will be landing soon with Gibbs, Sloane, McGee, and Torres. He had smiled that he was going to be seeing an old friend....

The air conditioning was working on high in the office having to cool off with removing most or all of his gear. He was tired and needed to sleep just for a few hours nevertheless.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Some five miles from the camp. The insurgents were fighting again against the rebels having taken three American women from the missionary and taken to where the rebels had taken the woman and children earlier and why the rescue mission was mounted.

Doctor Anthony Benson Jr., Nurse Andrea Houseman, and Doctor Sandy Wills had come to Afghanistan as a goodwill gesture through the American Embassy. These latest hostages are giving the sign that a possible civil war will be starting up once again...


	7. Chapter 7

Lt. Baskins came over to Special Agent Gibbs with only a few hours more to go with the flight. "Are you alright Gibbs?"

"Fine other than having my stomach in knots for most of the trip. Tell me something when you were here last. Was there any trouble with the insurgents in the area?" he will have to say with the question.

"There were rumors that a certain Taliban group wanted to fight for what was deserved to them for hundreds of years. They will do anything to get it back and it includes kidnapping American citizens."

"That's just too bad to see this happening now at the height of the Pandemic around the glove." he quietly needed to say to the woman and her alluring perfume that he was able to smell. he shifted on his seat.

"Tell me about it! My sister Elizabeth has been going crazy since she had to work at home with her husband David for the Pentagon. She had always been the one to go out and shop, play bingo, restaurants, and jog." she responded by continuing to talk with Gibbs.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters? " she commented even though she did read his profile for the most part.

"Nope! I was the sole and only child of Lt. Baskins. Let's just say that I had a colorful childhood for the most part?" Gibbs said with a slight hint of a smile. "It's just like when I was married for the first time with Shannon to have only one daughter named Kelly. I adorned her a great deal until I had found out about the both of them getting killed in the crash. Afterward, I was never interested in trying for another child."

"Me neither. I was more interested in putting all of my efforts into the job. No doubt it was the same for you as well?" she asked him with the sensitive nature of the question.

"Very true. Unless I have a better offer that may come my way during this trip?" he joked slightly with the question.

"I feel the same way Special Agent Gibbs. Now I am going to try and get a catnap for now," she commented with moving up from where she was sitting with Gibbs and the eyes following her coming from Sloane.

Even Gibbs had noticed it and wasn't liking it one bit.

But he decided to leave it alone for now with the transport to land in ten minutes.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Colonel Stan Burley waiting at the small airport for the group to be landing in this heat and humidity. There were three trucks waiting for them to take them to the location where the girls and women had been taken. Burley's marines had been trained for these types of situations. Especially dealing with the Taliban and the insurgents. 

Sitting inside one of three trucks. He watched the transport plane landing heading for the runway and turning. There was an announcement made with the flight landing with two other flights to be taking off for other countries.

"Sir there is another report from HQ about a possible upheaval in the same area we will be heading." Sergeant Bernie age 25 specialist in explosives and communications.

"Roger that Sergeant. Past it along with the others about the news. I don't wish to have any more surprises?" he cried out with seeing the passengers walking out of the belly of the transport plane with their equipment.

"Understand Colonel." he walked away to contact the others and main base with the communications.

Colonel Stan Burley was able to see his friends from NCIS. Though he didn't know all that much about Sloane except fr when she was in the Army to have her team killed by the terrorist. Special Agent Gibbs smiled though tired from the long flight. However, he knew that they had a job that needed to be done in the first place.

"Burley how are you?" Gibbs shakes his hand. While he introduces his team with Sloane, Torres, and McGee.

"It's good to see all of you. However, we have more bad news with three more hostages having been taken with Dr. Anthony Benson Jr., Andrea Harrison a nurse, and Doctor Sandy Welch. They were basically taken from the area for which the girls and women had been taken. Along with the fact that Father Roman a regular around these parts noticed a number of bodies of young children having been murdered in the streets."

"That's too bad Colonel Burley?" Jack Sloane needed to say with removing her helmet in order to wipe the sweat from her brow and neck.

"Please call me Stan if possible. Jethro knows this a number of times he was here over the years? And besides, we need to be going to show you the area we think for where they were taken before heading back to the base to rest and eat." he said with heading for the truck to have Special Agent Gibbs to be sitting with him in the front.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell me Burley just what is exactly going on?" Gibbs needed to ask sitting inside the truck with Burley to start up the truck.

"Listen Gibbs we really have an awful situation going on with the rebels and we just don't have the manpower to stop them. And the United States government knows this." Burley said with the tires hitting a number of bumpy sections of the trail.

"We are here to try and rescue those children and women no matter who gets in the way Burley?" He commented with his tone exhausted after the long flight.

"True Gibbs. But it's not going to be easy for the most part. However the rebels and insurgents won't let it happened to need them as leverage or even kill one of them at a time, Jethro. And I just don't like this one bit." he croaked out his response.

Some twenty minutes later reaching the area of the courtyard of the village with everyone disappearing. Burley and the other trucks stopped with everyone getting out wearing their helmets and vests. Jack Sloane, Loreile, McGee, and Torres weren't liking this at all with the total silence.

Gibbs with Burley looked up at the rooftops to see nothing at all. However, that can always change at any moment.

Burley asked Gibbs and Sloane to come with him while the rest separated in order to look for something that might lead them to those that had taken the children and women.

"We need to stay close together." Sloane had to say with getting the strangest feeling they were being watched.

"I tend to agree." Gibbs needed to say with holding onto his rifle tight in his hands sweating.

Moving away from the others with doing the same. McGee and Torres were worried as hell to have them going into a different position. "I just don't like this McGee. But we do have our orders nevertheless." Nick said with his rifle in place in case of trouble.

MEANWHILE......

Gibbs, Sloane, and Burley didn't realize that their enemy had been watching them through the goggles with blowguns ready to be used on them...

Talking in Iranian. JSON age 44 and leader of the rebels for this sector. "Be ready to drop them quickly. And be sure to bring them to the secret hideout with our other prisoners?"

"Understood JSON!" Belsom age 32 followed his order to the tee...

Gibbs told Sloane and Burley for a moment thinking that there was someone watching them.

"Gunnery is it your famous gut once again?" Burley said with Sloane telling him the following.

"Believe it Burley! He's been 99% correct over the years." she needed to say with a half-cock smile. When all of a sudden they were knocked out to the ground by the darts to the back of their necks dropping fast. As the fast-acting potion filled with knockout gas entering into their bloodstream to take effect fast.

Gibbs was the first to drop to the hot ground with next Sloane and Burley. JSON, Belsom, and four others with the truck needed to be quick before the rest of the Marines and NCIS come and find out what has happened to them?" he ordered with getting into the driver seat of the black truck heading for the underground shelter five miles away.

Inside the back of the truck. Belsom with orders from JSON was told to remove all their clothing and anything else that was inside their pockets. Belsom found a small black jewelry box and inside was a beautiful diamond Emerald ring removed from the NCIS male agent with the silver hair.

He placed all of the items into a black bag that was going to be taken to the underground shelter and JSON's office for the vault. There were a number of stolen items taken off the children, women, and the recent two doctors and nurse.

One of the soldiers inside the truck wanted to play with the woman's breasts while she was out cold. They had a number of plans for her and this Special Agent Gibbs with orders from the higher-ups of the rebels.

Moving away from the area quickly. They had moved towards the underground shelter for where all of the hostages were located...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sergeant Erons in charge of the group had stopped with McGee and Torres getting out of the back of the truck. This situation wasn't looking good for Burley, Gibbs, and Sloane. They had found tracks along with a spot of blood on the ground. They had no idea whose blood it might be.

"Look Tim some type of track leading towards the West?" he relayed the Intel to his associate. 

They had called Sergeant Erons and the rest of the Bravo team. Walking the area to see if they can see anything else and they did. "What is that Special Agent Torres?" Sergeant Eron needed to ask the question.

"It's a poison arrow of sorts that is shot from a blowgun. I just hope to god it didn't happen to Gibbs, Sloane, and Colonel Burley?"


	9. Chapter 9

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the first to wake inside the darkened cell along with the women, children and those three take a few days ago. He was moaning feeling a hand on him to wake him quickly. He didn't realize that he was nude and with his eyes trying to adjust to the dark.

"Whose's there?" he needed to ask the question.

"Try and take it easy Special Agent Gibbs." one of the doctors taken to help check him out as with the other two. Sloane and Burley were still out.

"Where are we?" Gibbs needed to know his situation for the moment.

"Underground cells for the rebels agent Gibbs. I believe the situation is not good at all. I heard from one of the rebels in charge that you're and the woman Sloane is going to be tortured." he said to Gibbs trying to stand only to be feeling dizzy and weak. He heard Sloane moan. He needed to find out whether she was fine or not. Then he realizes he didn't know whether Lt. Baskins and the others had been taken to.

He crawled over to her. "Jack what's your situation?" he asked with concern for his friend.

"I have a whopper of neck pain and headache, dizzy and most of all I am without my clothes, Gibbs? Where the hell are we?" she commented with hearing others speaking as well.

"We're in some underground cell and tunnel. It seems we have found out hostages with the three taken a few days as with the children and women," he said with hearing Burley beginning to be moving around.

"Jesus! My neck feels like hell among other things?" he suggested with trying to hide with the others watching his reaction.

"Take it easy Stan. Hopefully, soon we will who our captors are?" Gibbs said with his dizziness getting worse with needing to lay down actually.

"Are you alright Gibbs?" Sloane had to ask with checking his brow for any fever and he was beginning to be burning up.

"I don't feel all too well Jack." he will say to the group.

Sloane asked those in the cell whether they know whether the rebels had done anything to him. She was beginning to feel the same way.

"What the hell is going on?" Burley cried out.

"It looks like the rebels had given them further some type of poison. I have a feeling the rebels will be here soon to take them both out to torture both of them." One of the doctors had to mention to Colonel Burley.

Moments later the door opened with four guards and one of them behind them JSON. "Take Sloane and Gibbs to the torture chambers?" he ordered with the four guards moving over to Gibbs and Sloane.

"Get the fuck away from me?" Sloane cried out with two of the guards tying her hands behind her back moving her up from the dirt ground.

One of the guards grabbed her by the hair pulling her further making her scream while Gibbs tries to protect her by pushing one of them out of the way.

However he was kicked in the groin to have the aged agent to double over in pain. But it wasn't stopping the two guards with dragging him out of the cell. Leaving Burley with the rest of the group.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Torture Chamber number one.....

Jack Sloane was thinking that this was the same situation she was going through many years ago with the terrorist. Both of the guards carrying black whips in their hands and other torture devices to break down the woman.

They had tied her hands with using the cuffs up against the cell wall up into the air with her front this time to be facing her torturers......

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME?" SHE SCREAMED OUT WITH HER RESPONSE. They began to hit her front part of her body hitting her vagina, stomach, and chest to burn like hell with the welts.

"Bitch you're going to be taking the punishment." Bensom had to say with a smirk on his face. While the welts were growing as with the blood. She wasn't able to stand still with the hits almost to the point of blacking out.

Several more and they decided it was time for the other torture. SEX. She knew what was coming next with those looks on those soldiers' faces. She had seen it before...

In another torture chamber, Special Agent Gibbs was going through the same thing. Only this time he was reliving the same from when he was in Paraguay with his ankles and the rest of his body hanging upside down.

His legs were spread out wide and his wrists. He had on a blindfold to cover what was coming to him. The soldiers were ready to begin whipping his body and his penis and balls to be stinging with the first couple of hits.

He had been crying out from the burning as well of the welts showing up on his back as well... He didn't know just how much more he was able to take.

This continued on for an hour until the soldiers had gotten bored for the most part.

Soldiers decided to take full advantage now of Gibbs in full view hanging upside down like he was in Paraguay a number of times. Neither one of the soldiers didn't care about the pain they were inflicting upon him. These soldiers sexually abused him as he kept on screaming for someone to hear him.

His sexual organs with his penis and balls were swollen, redden, and tender along with the bleeding from his anal canal damaging the muscles and tissues inside.

Gibbs cried out before passing out. The guards will leave them hanging to take care of four of the children and women to be taken to a square to be sold to those interested....

He was trying to break the binds of his wrists only to have the bleeding worsen dripping down. He cried out further hoping that someone will hear him...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The marines, Torres and McGee were still searching for the team taken by the rebels. Meanwhile, McGee had forgotten to tell Torres that his Laptop had been tracking Gibbs transceiver in his left arm. What he really needed was to contact the Satellite control some fifty miles from here in order to confirm.

He asked the officer in charge whether he was able to contact them and check to see whether that they can pinpoint Gibbs's location inside the underground shelter.

Lt. Jakes aged 27 years old communications officer using the codes over the walkie-talkie was able to contact Satellite control.

It didn't take all that long for the satellite imagery to come up onto the main computer screen. Showing the tracking device. Officer Donaldson working the main computer terminal was able to come up with the exact coordinates. He had been able to bring in the satellite to show even closer that Gibbs was nude, tied, and having to been beaten with some sort of a blindfold now over his head. 

"Jesus! Lt. Jakes, you will need to hurry as his life signs are losing ground having been tortured and sexually assaulted," he states with searching for the children and women as well to find several some 1000 meters on the opposite side of Gibbs location.

"Roger that Lt. we will be moving out now in search of Gibbs and the others. What about Sloane? She was supposed to be with Gibbs and Burley?"

"Not able to pick her or Colonel Burley. Good luck with finding them. Over and out." he will announce over the walkie-talkie.


	10. Chapter 10

The marines began to move along to the main coordinates without being found by the rebels. McGee using his software to continued to track Gibbs and the others inside.

Torres and a small group of marines located on foot the entrance to the underground shelter without running into trouble. Breaking the lock of the metal door. Nick used his cell-phone to contact McGee to meet them here before moving inside.

It didn't take all that long before the trucks arrived with an arsenal that will take down any of the rebels inside. Nick walked inside the darkened tunnel carrying his rifle and wearing his goggles in order to see in the dark.

McGee and the rest of the marines followed in. They needed to search for the hostages. Finding empty cells on the first level. They headed down further hearing crying from a much larger cell. They were able once again to break the lock on the cell using flashlights now to see.

"OMG look McGee it's the children and women." he cried out with moving over to them speaking in Spanish telling them to relax it's the American's.

"Thank god!" One of the three taken yesterday spoke up. "Listen you need to find Special Agent Gibbs and Sloane. They were taken to another level to be tortured." the doctor had to say to the Marines and NCIS.

"Can you tell you where Gibbs and Sloane are doctors? Even though we had been tracking Gibbs with a transceiver in his left arm." McGee to say to the three taken the other day.

"From what I understand they were taken down to the fourth level. I understand the rebel leader was going to torture Gibbs and Sloane along with sexually abusing them," he said to the marines and NCIS.

Two of the marines were ordered to stay with the children and the others in the cell. While McGee, Torres, and the rest of the team headed out to take the steps down to the fourth level.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Once again Special Agent Gibbs wearing a blindfold over his eyes had the soldiers arrive again to finish up the job on him.

All he could feel was the pain of being sexually abused along with the whippings to his already bleeding back dripping to the floor. He cried out as the pain was just enormous when the soldiers had taken hold of his already bruised, tender, swollen penis taken into their mouths.

He wasn't able to break away with the ropes cutting further into his wrists and more blood escaping his body.

He felt betrayed with his arms hanging down from the ceiling and his entire body being sexually abused.

He passed out as the soldiers continued on with the torture of his body. When all of a sudden the door was broken into with Torres and McGee taking out the soldiers with their rifles. The marines came in to help with cutting the ropes with helping to place Gibbs to the ground and trying to find something to place on his body.

McGee was able to remove the blindfold from his eyes to have his boss waking slightly......

"Try and take It, easy boss. We will be needing to get you out of here and call for a helicopter to take you to the marine base for medical treatment." McGee needed to say...

Gibbs croaked his words out of his mouth to say...."Find Jack before they kill her?" he passed out...

The soldiers carried Gibbs out of the cell with his wounds dripping the blood on the ground and their uniforms. The communications officer had advised the marine base to send copters to the destination along with the extra trucks to bring the children, women, and the three taken recently.

Moving slowly in order not to hurt Special Agent Gibbs further. They reached the top level to place him onto the ground while everyone waited for the helo to arrive. He began to moan once again with Torres calling on the cell-phone.

"Nick where are you?" McGee responded over the phone.

"I found her Nick. She's been tortured and raped. We need someone to help me. I lost track of Lt. Baskins as well." he cried out...

Nick was able to unlock the cuffs that held her wrists having been cut badly and bleeding. The same with her back and front. She was out cold with having been raped a number of times. There was more damage with her vagina and anal canal with these animals.

He was able to find some type of a shirt to place over her body in order to avoid further embarrassment by the soldiers and NCIS agent McGee.

She was beginning to come around with Torres bending down telling her to take it easy. "Where is Gibbs Nick?" she asked with holding onto his arm for support.

"Two helicopters are on it's why to take you and Gibbs to the Marine base medical center. What's going on with Lt. Baskins?" Nick needed to know the answer to the question.

"She was taken as well Nick and they have plans to take her to another section of the underground. I have no idea where?" she cried out with passing out....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins had no idea where she was at for the moment with the blindfold over her eyes. All she knew that the rebels being bastards as they are were groping at her removing all of her clothing and throwing them into a pile.

She could hear at least five of them in some cell. They had her hands over her head with the cuffs onto her wrists while cutting into them.

It was the same with her legs spreading them wide as they can go. She was trying to block out them by trying to clear her mind. She had been thinking a great deal of Gibbs and his supposed feelings for Jacqueline Sloane making it confusing for her with thinking that he didn't have anything for her as well?

One of the younger soldiers was too anxious and decided to take the initiative of moving in close to her to kiss, grope and move his groin in closer to her. She wasn't able to break away from them with her energy level of getting into this situation in the first place?

And before she knew it the soldier had taken out his penis from his pants to place it at her entrance and quickly thrust up into her with Loreile to scream......


	11. Chapter 11

This had continued for a few more moments with the young soldier finishing her with his orgasm. Afterward, she closed her thought to the pain and humiliation for the most part. Another soldier removing his pants and so much larger than the first as the soldiers laugh.

He kissed her hard with telling her to open her mouth in order to use his tongue. She was disgusted with this action trying to bite him. But instead, he changed his tactics with fucking the woman instead of simply thrusting into her wet pussy. She was crying as the pain inside hit her up against her G-SPOT and cervix. "God! Help me!" she cried.

While the older soldier was making all kinds of noises with his grunts. Loriele was hoping and praying that help was coming soon in order to get her out of here.

The bastard continued on with his large cock thrusting in and out of here. While he was tweeting her nipples making them hurt like hell while swelling.

"Bastard I am going to get back at you once the Marines and NCIS get here?" she cried out as he continued much harder to have her scream out with trying to pull on the cuffs and ropes. All she was getting was cutting into them with the bleeding.

He exploded inside with his orgasm with another soldier wanting to fuck her anal canal with needing to placing the woman onto the floor. While they had the others to point their rifles at her for anything that she might try.

She cried out as they manhandled her onto the floor with spreading her legs while another soldier name Gert pulled out his already hardened penis to properly pushed it into her Anal canal to have her scream out in severe pain. She continued to scream as blood started to trickle out of her canal and onto the cold floor. One of the other soldiers covered up her mouth with his hands in order to shut her up with others to hear the screams.

Meanwhile, Torres and the others had heard the screams with their guns ready to fire. McGee had taken in a deep breath before Torres kicked in the metal door that wasn't locked at all. He saw the horrifying scene in front of him as Tim and the Marines firing their weapons at the soldiers including the one that was screwing Loreile in her ass.

"OMG! She needs a doctor quickly?" one of the Marines started by heading out to open the entrance on the first level to let the others know that Lt. Baskins had been found and in need of a medical specialist.

Outside with the marines, Jack Sloane and Gibbs. Sloane needed to get up with anger off the stretcher in the middle of the courtyard. However, she didn't notice the three snipers on the rooftop.

McGee turned to face Sloane wobbly slightly needed the space after what had happened to her down below. McGee reacts quickly....."SNIPERS WATCH OUT SLOANE!" Gibbs heard the cry with moving off the stretcher as well when the snipers fired three times into Sloane's back dropping to the hard, hot ground.

"OMG! Jack." Gibbs cried out with crawling on over to her with turning her over with blood dripping down the side of the lip.

Colonel Stan Burley watching the scene with the three shots into her back. He didn't know just how anyone was able to survive.

Jack was barely alive when Gibbs was holding her in his arms with the blood pouring out of her back. He had tears in his eyes. When Lt. Baskins arriving on the surface saw what was happening with everyone watching the emotional scene. "Jack please try and take it easy. Help is on the way," he responded...

"Not this time Cowboy! I am afraid that saying this won't help at all. I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Always have since the day I stormed into your life."

He kissed her on her lips. "As do I love you, Jack." he cried out. Her head turned to tell everyone the following...

"She's gone Gibbs," Burley said with trying to pull him away from her.

Lt. Loreile Baskins was a total mess with the scene for the one man that she was supposed to be in love with and now all this happens here.

She did her best with McGee and Torres helping her to walk over to Gibbs. But he wasn't talking as he had gotten up without the help passing Loreile to head into a corner with his own thoughts. Meanwhile one of the marines was able to find a blanket to cover her body from those ogling along with from the heat.

One thing for sure her daughter Faith will need to be told the news once they get back to the United States. However, it was going to be at least a week once everyone is able to recover from their ordeals, and including Loriele will be needing to talk with some type of therapist. It wasn't going to be easy with her emotions for Gibbs and her rape by the soldiers.


	12. Chapter 12

In spite of her condition. Loreile placed a hand on his shoulders with watching him walk past her without any reconaliation with Gibbs heading for the corner of the courtyard to be by himself while the first helicopter was in sight.

He started to cry for the first time in a long while. He didn't wish to feel any longer with having lost another of those people he loved without saying a damn word to Jack. However, it was too late for her even though he was hoping to start a life with Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins.

Loreile was angry in spite of the pain she was feeling inside and out of her body. She was more hurt because of what Gibbs did with pushing away from her for emotional and mental support.

"Lt. Baskins are you alright?" Burley had to ask with the first bird to land in a moment. While the other trucks had arrived to take the girls and women to the Marine base for medical assistance or any of them needs to talk with a therapist.

"No, I am not Burley. Once we get out of here and back home. Only then I will be alright and working as part of my healing process." she commented.

"I am truly sorry about everything and including my friend Gibbs losing someone important to him?" Burley needed to say with watching his friend being helped onto the helicopter, along with the body of Sloane to be a sad affair.

"Come on I will go with you in the second helicopter so as not to be reminded of Sloane's body?" he said with emotion.

"Thank you Stan for your support. I need to know since you know Gibbs the longest. Do you think that he will be able to break out of this funk?" she was concerned with asking the question.

"It's going to take him a while to be able to function properly Loreile. If I was you, I will need to stay away until he's able to cope again with his emotions. Being away from him will be good in a way to make him that he will be needing you big time." he responded with his suggestion.

"I will do this option Stan since I first need to take care of myself first before anyone else." she cried out with her response with watching the first helicopter with Gibbs and Sloane's body abroad taking off to let the second land with Burley, Torres, McGee and herself.

It was the next day at the Marine base some fifty miles away from the place Sloane was shot. Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins was waiting for Doctor Sawyer a therapist in order to talk with her having served on the base for the past five years.

Loreile was sitting in the outer office before being told to walk into her office. She was still hurting inside even though the doctors had told her that there wasn't any damage. It was going to take a week or more to heal properly. Accept for the fact she was going to have physical and mental scars.

"Lt. Baskins please sit down. Would you care for some coffee or a soda?" she asked with having to be five feet eight inches with a redhead.

"Thanks I will have a diet soda if possible," she asked.

"Okay Lt. how are you feeling since being rescued?" she asks with taking a peek at her medical file.

"Much better thank you, Doctor Sawyer." she shifted in her chair across from the therapist.

"Otherwise I have decided once I get back to the states to take two weeks vacation to the Catskills and rent a cabin in order to be by myself." she says to the doctor.

"Do you think it's wise to be alone while you're trying to heal?" she was concerned for her patient.

"I need it Doctor after seeing Sloane killed and Special Agent Gibbs having lost a friend. I know that I am saying this was the fact that he had asked me to marry him only a week ago before knowing about the mission."

"Why would he ask you this question when in fact he had some sort of a relationship with this Jacqueline Sloane?"

"I have no idea, Doctor Sawyer. All I know is the fact that I had felt betrayed when he walked past me after Sloane died without saying a damn word to me. I haven't since heard or seen him since I have been avoiding him." she cried.


	13. Chapter 13

"And you feel great about doing this to the man you're supposed to love?" Doctor Sawyer shifting in her chair.

"Yes, I do Doctor. And when we get back to the United States I am going to be taking two weeks off from the Evergreen, safehouse to head for the Catskills and rent a cabin in order to get away from things. Because right now my mental state is not all that great. Is there anything else that needs to be said?"

"I heard from the medical doctors that you're six weeks pregnant. I understand that you and Special Agent Gibbs do have a physical relationship and now you're stuck with this situation and you're not able to tell the man that he's going to be a father?"

"Look it's my damn business Doctor. Right now one of the reasons for the two weeks is to figure out whether I should have this child, abort or give it up for adoption? I don't think it's right to be pawning off a baby to a man 69th that has a job that is just too dangerous let alone it's been 34 years since the death of his first daughter Kelly and his wife Shannon. I had made the mistake of getting emotionally and physically involved."

"So you're going to be condemning him for your decision to not let him know the truth about his baby? Even though he's hurting inside with the death of Doctor Jacqueline Sloane." Doctor Sawyer needed to say with getting the words off her chest.

"Correct."

she said with her stomach and nerves on edge.

"Do you or do you not love the man Special Agent Gibbs?" Doctor Sawyer needed to know.

"Yes. But I can't have him in my life now having to be in this condition both mentally and physically. I was like this when my husband David died in the diving accident along with my daughter Elizabeth killed in the car crash that was my fault with driving in the rain."

"I am really sorry Lt. Baskins about all this. I do hope once you're able to arrive home and head for vacation. That you're able to recover from the nightmare." Doctor Sawyer had to say with watching Loreile getting up from the chair to head out.

Waiting for a few more minutes. She picked up the phone to try and contact Special Agent Gibbs on the base in order to speak with him.

As it turned out Gibbs had turned down the offer to speak with the doctor in order to be left alone. They were going to be heading back to the states with Faith having been told about her mother to have the funeral.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

FIVE DAYS LATER AT THE ALEXANDRIA MOUNT CREAMORTY .....

Even though it was a clear cold day.

Faith was with her friends from the hospital of New York having traveled to this special place where her mother was going to be cremated.

Special Agent Gibbs, Director Leon Vance, Senior Field Agent McGee, Colonel Stan Burley, and others had attended except for Lt. Loreile Baskins. Father Anthony Basso of the local Alexandria house of god to do the short ceremony of prayers.

Director Leon Vance could see that Gibbs was going to break with watching Faith in tears as with himself. Even though the ceremony was short. Faith had asked everyone to join them at the diner not too far from Gibbs own house empty of any happiness having lost his finance as well.

Gibbs walked into the diner to be greeted by the waitress Elle with menus in her hands.

"Elle we need the biggest table available if possible?" he asked with Elle searching for someone else. "If you're looking for Loreile, she is on vacation and I have no idea where. We are celebrating a death after the ceremony."

"I am very sorry Gibbs. Who died?" she needed to ask.

"Doctor Jaqueline Sloane she was shot while we were on a mission in Afghanistan." everyone was quiet as Elle walked them over to the table in the back of the diner sitting. Faith asked Gibbs that she wanted some type of drink involving liquor even though she was pregnant.

MEANWHILE ........

Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins had packed her things for the next two weeks with getting into the blue truck that she brought for herself awhile back. Director Vance and the manager of the safe house weren't too pleased about her altitude. Special Agent Gibbs had to ask Vance a few times with calls on just where she was going.

This was the day again that this time Special Agent Gibbs on vacation as well as asking for it needs time off. Even his team with Senior Field Agent McGee coming back will be in charge until he gets back.

Gibbs had come off the elevator after attending the recent services for Jaqueline Sloane. Melissa Vance's secretary tried to stop the tornado from passing her.

Director Leon Vance had looked up from reading his files from other agents for the Naval Yards. "I need to know where Lt. Baskins has gone Leon for the last time I am asking?" he stood in front of him.....

"I am sorry to say that I can't be having to be a privilege Special Agent Gibbs. And besides, she needs the time to be alone," he said with emotion.

"Please Leon I need to make amends to Loreile after the way I behave in Afghanistan. I know that I am not myself when it comes to Sloane and now Loreile. I need to save myself Leon before I lose myself completely." he cried  
out.

"Okay. She is going to be at the Catskills Apollo cabins and casino to rest and gamble. Now get the hell out of here and don't come back in two weeks? Understand?" he replied.

"Understood and thanks Leon." he said before heading out to head for his house to pack for the two weeks.

He felt tired and weak as well after being checked by Doctor Cyril Taft here in the states. He wasn't pleased when he had found out that his prize patient was going to be in the Catskills running after a woman like always.

Packing the last of things with his white laptop sitting on the coffee table that needs to be packed. However, there was an email for him from Phineas asking how he was doing.

"Fine, Phin

Heading for the Catskills for two weeks to rest. I will stay in contact with you when I arrive with a quick message. Please stay out of trouble.

Gibbs,

Afterward, he grabbed the laptop to be placed into a black bag in order to protect it. Moving his things out of the house and to his grey truck that is so old just like him.

Locking the door to the house after turning out the lights. He was now ready for his journey.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins had settled into her cabin for which was really nice and homey looking for her taste. She had opened her suitcase to change into evening clothing to see if she can try out the casino along with any restaurant. She was hungry being the first priority for the moment.

Moving out into the cold crisp air for this time of the year. She had gotten into her truck again to search for the casino five miles away from her cabin. She drove past the other cabins all full up including one grey truck for which she didn't notice having to be Gibbs cabin. She didn't realize what was in store for her.

Reaching the huge complex having to be the casino, shopping mall, and restaurants along with an indoor movie house and skating rink. She was liking this a great deal already.


	14. Chapter 14

She didn't realize just how busy the casino was at the moment. She had walked through the doors hearing the sounds of the machines, people and so much more. She began to relax by trying to find one of her favorite progressive slots called Blazing seven's.

Moving along she was able to find the right machines for which she had sat down with pulling out her money mostly all twenties. She sat down on the chair with placing a $20.00 into the slot having to be a Three cent machine. She was going to start off with playing $3.00 for the next couple of rounds. On the sixth try playing $5.00 seeing all sevens across the board times ten to have her excited.

The bells were going off as the security people came over to check it out with Loreile winning. She pulled out the ticket in order to tell her that she had won just $10 million dollars to have everyone clapping in the area. She was told to go with them to the redemption center in order to get paid. One thing for sure she had all of her I.D., Social security, and others in case it was needed.

After the verification of her I.D., she was asked where she wanted to place the money. She told the young male representative that she was going to split the money with three of her accounts for now until she really decides on what to do with the money. However, she was going to have him give her an envelope of $100.00 bills to shopping while she was here in the first place.

Once she was done with gambling for now. She took the elevator up to the second level to check out the buffet tables with the seafood and other goodies. She was able to sit down at a table near the buffet tables along with the area busy with patrons at this odd hour.

How she wished that her husband to be Leroy Jethro Gibbs was going to be hereafter what has happened overseas.

She was able to fill her large plate with a wide variety of seafood filling up the plate that she loves a great deal. Once she had made her choices. She headed back to her table to begin eating after asking the waiter for a large diet cola.

She had been thinking about Jacqueline Sloane watching her die by the snipers having to be on the roof. How she was watching the scene with Sloane telling Gibbs how much she had loved him before dying in his arms.

She looked up from her plate munching on a jumbo shrimp coated with some type of dressing. She noticed a number of the males sitting at the different tables alone and in their late sixties or older. This had her thinking about Jethro with his silver hair changing from the past years. And for which his reputation for the ladies had gotten worst.

She had gotten up again to get herself more of the jumbo shrimps. She asked the waiter for another diet cola. Afterwards she was going to head downstairs to try her hand with the slots before heading back to her cabin to rest. She has two weeks to enjoy herself for the most part.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Leroy Jethro Gibbs with his fast driving at this time of the night was only 15 minutes away from the Catskills. He's been able to stop quickly for gas along with having finished his coffee canteen and sandwiches to be flying off the wall right now.

Finally reaching the manager's office with the lights on. He parked his grey truck having taken the abuse for when it came to the speed. Moving out to open the brown cabin door. There was an older man sitting behind the counter reading the local news for the Catskills. He looked up to see Gibbs walking in.

"How can I help you, sir?" he said really nicely with a short yawn indicating that he was either bored or tired.

"I called earlier the name is Gibbs having asked for a cabin in sector E. I have my credit card to pay for it now if possible?" he said with the manager to open up the registry to sign his name.

"I was able to send people for the cleaning service to stock up the cabinets, and fridge. Along with cleaning it as well. "Gibb's hands him his visa card to pay for the two weeks he's going to be here. The credit card machine was sitting on the counter for which he was able to spine the card through the machine along with the receipt to pop up and handing it back to Gibbs.

"Thanks. Which cabin do I have?" he asked with the manager handing him the keys to cabin B in section E next to Lt. Loreile Baskins. "I will head out now to the cabin before catching the tables at the casino."

"Do you play cards? I understand that Lt. Baskins new here as well loves to play the slots." he croaked out with watching the man leave the office and with getting back into his truck.

And without answering the question.

Finding his cabin with turning on the lights. He was going to be changing quickly by placing a slight dab of his man's cologne along with checking for his funds in his pocket. He will be needing to remove some money in order for him to play cards. But first, he needed to find Loreile. Before he's able to enjoy his vacation for the next two weeks.

Changing into his black suit in order to have others think that he has money. Tucking in the white shirt into his black pants needing to adjust the belt since having lost weight recently.

Checking his appearance in the mirror of the bathroom for which was very roomy for two people. He was now ready to go and excited mostly.


	15. Chapter 15

Finding the perfect parking space in the underground parking lot of the casino. Gibbs made sure that the doors to his truck were locked. His heart was racing mostly with the excitement of trying to find Loreile and the reaction he was going to be getting from her.

Taking the elevator alone up to the ground level of the casino. Taking in a deep breath into his lungs. Gibbs walked out to begin his search with noticing the buffet notice. He was going to be taking the elevator one more level. No way was he going to be taking the steps with his bad knee.

Walking inside with this time five others walked in with him as well heading up to the buffet floor. The door had opened with Gibbs and everyone else to move out.

Walking into the buffet to begin his search. He noticed her at the buffet while filling up her plate with some sort of jumbo shrimp.

He needed to decide on a plan with waiting for Loreile to sit down. He waited for a moment before moving over to his future wife.

She was munching on a shrimp with popping it into her mouth. She looks up to see the one person that she didn't need to be seeing while she was on vacation.

"OMG! Why in the world Jethro are you following me? I don't wish to be seeing you here in the first place. Now suggest that you leave here and be gone?" she cried out even though not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"I am not going anyplace Loreile until I give my apology to you. And say that I am very sorry for the way I had behaved." he cried out with his emotional response. 

"Do you realize that you hurt me a great deal Jethro once Jack had died in your arms and without saying one damn word to me?" she quipped with tears falling down her face.

"I know that now Loreile and I am so very sorry for hurting the one person that I love a great deal?" he said to have her surprised since he's not said those words to her since meeting each other seven weeks prior.

"Do you mean it Jethro telling me you're in love with me?" she replied.

Gibbs moved in closer sitting to kiss her hard to be the most passionate kiss. Those around them were watching the scene between them to be smiling before turning to head back to their eating or chatting.

"Does that prove Lorele that I love you?" he says even though saying those three words was always hard for him ever since Shannon and Kelly's death.

"Yes, it does Jethro prove that you love me. Shall we continue on with eating these shrimps?" she smiled with Gibbs head on over to the buffet to eat and fill his grumbling stomach after the long ride.

She watched him move to the other side to take some of the clams. He had his plate piled shy high to have her chuckling. She waited for him to come back over to have him place his large plate onto the table. She had gotten up herself with bending down to give him a peck onto his brow to head onto over to the Jumbo shrimp.

While they were eating at the table. Loreile needed to be sure that Jethro did tell her the truth about his love. "Gibbs are you going to be alright for when it comes to the shooting of Jack?" she sipped her large diet cola.

"It's going to take time Loreile. Otherwise, I need to move on with our lives," he said with placing his hand into his pants pocket pulling out a black jewelry box that was just gorgeous.

"What's all this Jethro?" she had to ask with her heart all of a sudden is racing and not believing what he plans on doing.

"I have been trying to do this for a few weeks already until we were sent overseas. Loeile opened it?" he commented with her eyes softening with tears falling down her face.

"OMG! It's beautiful," she says.

"Loreile will you marry me?" he blurted out with the excitement of asking with his blood pressure and heart rate rising.

She didn't have to wait a moment to answer the question. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as with Gibbs. He's never been this nervous having to asked this woman to marry him.

"Yes, Jethro I will marry you. " she cries out with the both of them to passionately kiss each other. It had felt like time was moving at all with the both of them.

Catching his breath with Loreile's playing with his silver hair getting him excited even further. "Are you interested in coming to my cabin for the evening or a rather early morning?" Gibbs kissed her behind her ear sprayed with her favorite perfume Opium.

"Love to Jethro! We can gamble, fish, hunt, shop later," she commented with a snicker of a smirk on her face wanting this man badly in every way.

Moving up from their seats for the buffet. Hand in hand they headed for the elevator to take them down to his truck. However, Loreile was going to be following it since it was crazy to leave it.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Leaving the underground parking lot with both of their vehicles. Both Gibbs and Loreile were very anxious to get it together as one body and mind.

Reaching Gibbs Cabin sometime later. It was beginning to get colder with the crisper air. Gibbs after parking his grey truck to help Loriele down from hers.

"Thank you, baby," she called him as part of her new language.

Using his key from his coat pocket and opening the front door and turning on the light switch.

Moving inside with the both of them. Loreile had gone ahead to look around the cabin. But Gibbs had other ideas with pushing her up against the front door.


	16. Chapter 16

His entire body was up against hers and the door. He was too interested in kissing her hard and passionately. His emotions were at all-time high kissing, licking, and biting. She wasn't able to catch her breath as he wasn't stopping his kissing that was one of the silver foxes.

"OMG! Jethro. I love you so much that it hurts?" she cried out as he began to remove her coat by throwing it over the chair on the side of them.

Otherwise, he wasn't able to hold himself by pushing his groin further into her feel the heat of their bodies. He pulled or rather ripped off her black blouse and throwing it into a pile onto the floor. Next was going to be her snap-on bra opening it to have her breasts fall outflowing into the air and Gibbs taking his hand to squeeze the nipples to have her crying out.

However, Loreile had other ideas as well with opening up his belt to have it removed. While placing it around his neck to bring him in closer to her if that was possible? She then had him drop out of his pants with him stepping out of them after removing his shoes leaving him in his black socks to be sexy as hell.

Once the pants were off him. She places her hands into his boxers feeling the rise of his ever-growing hard, fat, and round penis. Gibbs had to moan with her squeezing his shaft and balls as well making her smile. She was lovely the feel of both. She pulls down his boxers to expose his penis standing erect now.....

Afterward, she bent down to take hold of his hardened shaft into her mouth to began her own massaging with her mouth, tongue, and teeth.

He had thrown back his head against the door with trying to get a position that was comfortable for him. He was making all types of moaning noises as she had his shaft completely down her throat. While her hands were squeezing his balls. He cried out for when she applied further pressure.

She just loved what she was doing to the silver fox at bay. "OMG!" She scraped her teeth against the throbbing membrane while coming up for air. Before she was able to use her tongue placing it inside the hole for where he pees.

This was so erotic for herself and now even Gibbs. His entire shaft was swollen and throbbing need to relieve the pressure. However, Gibbs stopped her further with needing to have his penis deep inside her pussy dripping wet between her legs.

He did the switch by placing her again up against the door and simply thrust up into her to stretch her insides to the max.

His motions were one of pure flurry with his cock buried deep inside the woman he loves a great deal.

Nudging his mouth into her neck leaving a small hickey for which she doesn't care at all.

One of his hands moved on down to her stomach. He was rubbing it getting his nerve up to ask the one question that is on his mind.

"Loreile I love you. But are you going to tell me that I am going to be a father?" he cried out with his response.

He continued up into her barely able for her to answer his question. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS JETHRO?" She screams out as she has the biggest orgasm of her life and no doubts his as well. "Yes, you're going to be a father and me the mother to our child. I doubt know what the sex of the baby is going to be at the moment."

"I just want this baby to be healthy Loreile. I am hoping to protect you and this child from the enemies I am always involved with NCIS." he cried out. He had pulled out of her dripping combined from the both of them. "Loreile I wanted to say that I am glad I was able to make the apology to you. Seeing Sloane die in my arms really put me in shock. I never expected it to happen with all of us being torture at some point?"

"I know. Even Burley was shocked along with his entire Marine team." she will have said heading for the edge of the bed. While Leroy Jethro Gibbs was still trying to catch his breath. His body was quite trimmed and fit for someone to be almost 69 years old and 30 plus years working for NCIS.


	17. Chapter 17

After their lovemaking in his cabin. Gibbs needed to be close to her in bed withholding his future wife. She was going to be wife number five and hopefully for the final last time.

When she had shown up at NCIS to work with Gibbs and his team for a case. Everyone in the surrounding area was able to see it on just how he was acting around the woman. He kissed the bridge of her nose for now as she had fallen asleep. Though she didn't bother to wash her face with the make-up she was wearing.

She was a very intelligent woman, sexy, knows 6 languages, lies to write fanfiction, yoga, science fiction, running, she loves sex and likes it rough at times.

She woke to see his green eyes with lust in those eyes. This man was truly amazing when it comes to his energy levels. She climbed his body again to not surprised him at all. She moved his chest licking the hairs to give him shivers.

In his eyes, this was sexy in anyone's eyes. She reached his lips to kiss them hard catching him off guard. He moaned with the noises he was making and he wasn't about to stop the woman he loves.

Though he lost one woman to the rebels overseas. Even though he was stupid enough to have hidden his feelings until it was too late.

Jack Sloane had come into his life when there was a hurricane 3 and one-half years ago. She was looking to build a case when he was crossing the line every time for NCIS and the cases he had been working on. When she worked for NCIS in California. She had heard all about the rumors. Her feelings were brought with having talked with Doctor Grace Confalone.

Anyways here he was with Loreile his equal for the most part and in love deeply with her. He's not had this type of love ever since he was married to Shannon as his soulmate. He climbed her beautiful body with a small pouch from the baby. This was going to be a somewhat new experience for him since the death of Kelly. He had always loved children. Especially when children were involved with the NCIS cases.

He kissed her belly making her blush slightly. He moved up to her hardened nipples. Taking the right one between his fingers. He makes her cry out from both the pain and pleasure.

One thing for sure that these two weeks' worth of vacation will have her so loose along with her future husband. Being married once was a complete mess having found out that her husband David was fooling around with three women. She was able to hire a private eye with taking the photos when the P.I. gave them to her at the harbor.

She has given him a choice with dropping them or the divorce? he decided to continue to fool around until the accident happened to have himself and his team killed in the diving accident and she was glad in a way. But she was able to receive his insurance when it comes to the Navy.

Moments later they had fallen asleep in each other's arms after the roughness of the sex. Loreile knew that she might have overdone it by pushing Gibbs to this point. But now that she knew how he felt made her feel better in a way.

It wasn't until later she needed to pull away slightly with needing to use the bathroom after the sex and the baby. She wasn't able to wake him needing his sleep. She had done what was needed noticing the double bed empty for which she was going to use after the stresses lately. She was exhausted and made her way over leaving her future husband on the other bed.

While Gibbs slept he fell into a dream sequence.

AFGHANISTAN

Agent Jack Sloane had gone on her own to search for the missing girls and women. She was determined to end this now or else she wasn't going to be coming back.

She was standing in the middle of the courtyard with no one around. Then all of a sudden she felt the pain of three bullets hitting her lower back. She was going to die alone without the one man she wanted to say she loved. She had mentioned it to Doctor Grace Confalone.

She cried out as her last words out of her mouth. "I LOVE YOU, JETHRO!" 

This is when Leroy Jethro Gibbs screamed out from the horrible nightmare that he was having. Loreile had jumped up from the other bed scared as hell. "OMG! Jethro comes on it's Loreile. It was just a bad dream?" she tells him with tears falling from her face.

Needing to catch his breath. "It was Jack standing in the middle of the courtyard before getting shot three times into the back. She told me that she loved me, Loreile and that I didn't have the nerve to tell her the truth either," he says with Loreile taking the man into her arms.

"I am truly sorry Jethro that you had to lose someone that was important to you and NCIS. However, she did say that she was getting bored with the job needing a change once again. Only with this last mission was her last? Even Leon hasn't said all that much no doubt is grieving as he did with his wife Jackie being shot while Ziva David and her father were having diner."

"True. And when I walked into the house afterward trying to catch them it was the end of the beginning for everyone involved." he makes mention. "Listen we need to talk about the immediate future about planning on getting married as soon as possible?"

"I agree Jethro." she nuzzled his shoulder with a number of butterfly kisses.

"I think it will be a great idea to get married at that lake of the Naval yards with the maintenance to place the tables with the chairs and I hope to god the weather is going to be beautiful for the ceremony."

"What about your friend Doctor Jimmy Palmer to do the ceremony since I understand he's done of a number of ceremonies?" she had to say with continuing with her butterfly kisses.

"I will talk with Jimmy even though he's feeling better since Breena's death." Gibbs cried out with his emotions cutting into his chest. Loreile placed her right hand onto his chest. "I did my best Loreile talking to him in order to have him get past the pain."

"A death of a loved one will always hurt more so than others," she commented.


	18. Chapter 18

They had continued on with the conversation about the wedding plans. He still just couldn't believe that he was going through this after what had happened overseas. But at least all of the girls and women were rescued and hopefully will be able to live new lives.

But for Doctor Jack Sloane, she is now in heaven living in peace as her part of Costa Rica. Even though it's a lie? She wasn't able to hide anymore from one Leroy Jethro Gibbs blowing into his life during a hurricane.

Loriele started to talk again after the silence. She knew that her future husband needed to get past his emotions when it comes to Jack Sloane. But she was the one to win.  
"Jethro I love you. And don't you forget it baby?" using a nickname of hers.

"Never." he cried with Loreile continued to hold him until finally, they were able to fall asleep for now. They will be talking further later when they wake and head for the restaurant.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

CEMETARY 

Director Leon Vance alone this time. He had called Faith asking permission to visit the grave. Even though her Urn was now with Faith in New York until she was ready to scatter her mother's ashes.

It was such a beautiful day. He had parked his vehicle at the top of the hill with no one around visiting the other graves. He was carrying roses in his hand along with a card of all things.

When he had reached the grave with placing the roses in the vase and card. He stood up to begin crying thinking back for when he had rescued Jack and the rest of the hostages. They had been friends for a long time. "Jack I am truly sorry that this had to happen to you. I had really thought that you were back on track with your life. However, that was never the case?' he states with tears falling down from his face.

Standing their further looking down with tears falling. He needed to leave to head back to NCIS and see what is going on with the Gibbs team and the number of cases they are working on while he's on vacation.

When he had seen his face walking into his office alone with no Sloane following. "Where's Jack?" he didn't know what was going on with her shooting. Since there was a blackout with the camp before leaving for his ride back to the states.

Everyone else had been taken care of along with where the children will be placed. All three of the latest hostages with the two doctors and the nurse weren't hurt and will be going back to their work.

Sitting on the flight back to the United States. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was at a loss with no Sloane to be putting him back into place. He tried falling asleep with a number of issues with sleeping and having those damn dreams again with seeing her getting shot into the back three times.

Colonel Stan Burley had been Gibbs escort back to the states making sure he was able to arrive back to his house with Gibbs asking Burley whether was interested in staying at his house before heading back overseas to his team.

He agreed to stay for a few days with himself and Gibbs taking a quick ride to the Cemetary for where Sloane's urn will be placed. Even though it will be up to Faith for when to let go of her ashes.

This was going to be a rough drive to the Cemetary. Especially for his friend Gibbs. Though he had heard the rumors that he was now involved with a woman named Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins now working part-time for NCIS and the Naval safe house EVERGREEN on the outskirts of Alexandria, Virginia.

Driving his truck at the top of the hill. Gibbs looking at the map and GPS. He mentions to Burley that this was the right place. Moving out from his side of the grey truck. Burley never liked visiting graves. Even for when he was a little boy.

"Gibbs are you alright?" he touched his shoulder for emotional support.

" I really don't know anymore Stan after knowing Jack for three-plus years. And here I had felt that she was important to me during the past year. However, someone else had entered my heart and soul. And right now I really don't know how to deal with it my friend?" he cried out with his response.

"I don't understand Gibbs? What are you talking about?' Burley came over closer to his long-time boss and friend.

"I told Jack when we were in Afghanistan that we needed to continue on before she died in my arms. I have lost so many people in my life over the years that I can never open my heart further. But I did with Phineas and now Lt. Baskins."

"I guess it has something to do with growing older now. At some point in your life Gibbs that you're going to have to let go of your emotions having hidden them all of these years until now?" he commented with placing a well earn hand on his shoulder.

"For a man like myself Burley it's scary at times and Doctor Grace Confalone told me to take each day as it comes for when it comes to living finally?"

"I tend to agree Gibbs. Ever since I first met you many years ago. You've been running away from someone or something that had scared you after finishing up a case. When I was reassigned. I had been keeping up with your career. When I had heard you're been captured in Paraguay the first time with McGee. No one really had thought that you will be able to survive the ordeal. Especially when they were out to torture you more than McGee."

"I know and why I needed to talk with Doctor Confalone about it in order for me to get back to work," he states with choking up slightly with his words.

BACK TO REALITY.......

Gibbs had woke first with his future wife still asleep on her side. It was slightly chilly inside the cabin. What he really needed was a shower smelling like a ripe tomato. But instead, Loreile had caught his arm waking. "Don't leave without me, Jethro?"

"I am only heading for the shower." he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"I am going to be joining you unless you want your privacy like always?" she was right on the nose for when it comes to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	19. Chapter 19

"This time I want you in the shower with me. I don't wish to be alone any further after all of these years. I lost way too much starting with Shannon and Kelly before moving on down the line to Jack Sloane. She had been doom from the start Loreile. Even though I couldn't see it on the wall?" he walked toward the bathroom.

She had stopped him turning to kiss him once again. "It's going to be up to you to start living once again Jethro. You're missed way too much of your life ever since Shannon and Kelly died in that crash."

"Look I can't help it Loreile that I miss them a great deal. They were a large part of my life back then?" he said with Loreile moving into kissed him once again.

"And now I am part of your life as with this baby Jethro. It's your second chance to continue on again. Now we need to begin talking about making plans for our wedding?" she makes mention.

We will tomorrow with needing to get some sleep. But first, we both need a shower?" he pulls her into the bathroom by turning on the hot water. While she was more interested in fooling around with him once again.

Moments later.....

"Oh, come on Loreile." She had him up against the tile wall. He was playing hard to get at the moment.

There was only one other woman that was like Loreile being pushy and that was Diane. Though he wasn't in love with the woman, even though he liked her a lot. She was the one woman to come back into his visions and dreams besides Shannon.

He had felt really bad having to been there for when she was shot by the terrorist. "You want me to stop Jethro?" she was licking his silver hairs of his chest with her tongue tracing the faded scar of his chest for when Luke Harris had shot him.

"I really don't know what I want at the moment Loreile." She continued on down to his hardened penis straight rod in the shower with the hot water tracing over it.

"Really! However Leroy Jethro Gibbs I certainly do know what I want and that is you in every way?" she had grabbed his penis into her right hand to have her tongue lick the sides and top part with curling her tongue to head inside to drive him just crazy.

His entire body buckled for the most part as she was doing things to him that no other was able to. She then placed his penis down her throat to begin her work of making him cum hard.

He had placed his head back up against the tile wall unable to do anything further. She rubbed her nipples against his silver hairs to make him hard as a hammer if this was possible?"

He began to moan making all types of noises that were enticing her further.

Going through all this was one of amazement for the both of them. Though Leroy Jethro Gibbs needing these two weeks off he needed it before going back to NCIS, along with his family. Even though he's been told a number of times. Even Ducky had mentioned it to him as well after settling a forty-year-old fight.

Now that Ducky is partially retired as a medical examiner with Doctor Jimmy Palmer talking over the position.

The next one to be making a change will be Gibbs. Whether or no he's able to make that change will be up to him. Losing Jaqueline Sloane was hard with watching her die in his arms and she had been telling him her own feelings.

Loreile went down hard again on him as his entire body was on fire. If and when they married, he was wondering whether this was going to happen all of the time during their lovemaking.

He cried out once again as the pleasure and pain were beginning to be too much for the 69th-year-old. Though he wasn't going to say a word to her about it again.

She could tell to a certain point since it was her doing all of the action instead of him. She beginning to be worn out herself as well and made the one decision to stop by telling him another time will be better.

Looking up into her eyes. He says the following. "Why now Loreile?" he needed to catch his breath.

"Let's just say that rest is more important right now after the long drive up here Jethro. And besides, we have two weeks to enjoy each other." she had gone quiet with getting up leaving him alone in the bunk to sleep in another bed for now. This will get him slightly pissed off even though he had closed his eyes to try and sleep with his entire body feeling the exhaustion.

It wasn't until eight hours later his senses were beginning to wake him with the smell of Bacon cooking along with the eggs and potatoes. She was at the stove cooking after waking an hour earlier feeling slightly refreshed.

He had gotten up from the bunk needing to head for the bathroom to relieve himself and throwing cold water onto his face. He didn't bother to take a real good look at his wrinkles on his face.

"What smells so good Loreile?" he said with moving behind her.

"You! Otherwise, it's breakfast consisting of Scrambled eggs, bacon, and potatoes. I do hope that you're good and hungry Jethro?" she said with a tone that had some sarcasm with her demeanor.

"Actually I am starved along with the fact that when we go to the casino that I have the feeling we're going to be winners?"

"Let's hope so Jethro!" she cried out with her response.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Driving to the casino not too far from the cabins. Gibbs had found the perfect parking spot for the underground lot of the casino. The parking lot was packed even though he was able to find a spot near the elevator. Loreile was very anxious to play the slots especially her favorite Blazing seven's three-cent machines.

Moving out of the elevator to the loudness of the crowds passing them by. Loreile said that she was going to search for the perfect machine, while Gibbs kissed her good luck before moving off into the gaming hall for which he likes to play cards.

Unknown to him that a shooting was going to happen within the hour a be grumbled player having lost his shirt playing blackjack.

Taking the elevator to the main lobby of the casino with the door and the noise and excitement. "I am going to stay here Jethro and play my favorite machines. Hopefully, luck is going to be coming my way?" she said with a smile and a kiss on his cheek. "Stay out of trouble?" SHE SUGGESTED with watching him walk into the card room looking for the right table to play.

She was able to find a machine for the Blazing Seven's three-cent by placing a $20.00 bill into the slot. She likes to pay $3.00 a shot until she feels that she needs to play more.....

Inside Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat down at a blackjack table with five others playing in a degree of either winning or losing. Gibbs placed his funds onto the table asking for the chips before playing the very first game. Meanwhile, Gibbs heard one of the players being rather obtuse with his language.

"I told you that I can't sanction you playing like a real loser and to boot with your violent behavior. I need for you to leave now?" the older man behind the table watches the man leave thinking that he was going to be leaving and he does, for now, try and calm down slightly.


	20. Chapter 20

John Davis walked away angry at the dealer as he headed for the bar to drink his sorrows away. He asked the young bartender for three scotches to drown his anger. He was going to get even with the dealer. Davis had his revolver inside his coat jacket having to be a security officer for a local bank of the Catskills. He had been laid off due to the Pandemic. Though things have gotten better.

The First National bank decided not to take Davis back due to his altitude with the way he handles the patrons inside and out of the bank. Even his own wife Louise of eight years wanted nothing to do with him having to always be down and out.

Gibbs had watched the man walk away from the card table to head for the bar to drink. Meanwhile, everyone went back to playing and including Gibbs.

Meanwhile, Loriele was playing a corner machine. She was beginning to be bored with only winning small change. She decided to play $6.00 by pressing the button. All of a sudden the bells were going off with seeing the all blazing seven's across the board times ten. She had pulled out the card in the slot in order to tell her that she had won $10 million dollars. She was so excited as the security officers came over to confirm the winnings.

"Ma'am congrats. Please come with us to the redemption area in order to verify your I.D., Social security, and essentials before paying you the winnings."

She followed them to the redemption center for where the older security officer spoke with the woman explaining the situation as she went to work with Loriele handing her I.D. and social security card.

Since she had someone that knew what they were doing in the redemption center had Loreile in and out within the next 20 minutes and including which accounts the money had been placed. She even had two money envelopes for herself and Jethro.

She was wondering whether he was winning with the card games. She was hungry and needed to start looking for him.

After John Davis had finished his drinks. He felt strong now along with needing to shoot someone with his revolver in order to vent his anger.

He headed on over to the very same table and dealer. When the dealer raised his head to see the patron and revolver in his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sir?" he cried out as Gibbs turned to see the revolver in the man's hand.

He wasn't going to try anything until he knew what he wanted in the first place. While feeling for his own weapon.

"I am going to take you out bastard for making me lose all that money," he screamed out as others seeing the scene moved out of the way.

"I am not at fault to have you lose all that money, sir," he said with pushing a button down below with his foot. When all of a sudden he fired just when Loreile was walking inside to hear the gunshots. She ran towards the gun firing with removing her own weapon with security running towards the blackjack table.

What she saw was a nightmare with the shooter down on the ground along with the dealer and most of all her finance Leroy Jethro Gibbs shot into his chest as security with the walkie talkie calling for medical assistance and extra security with needing to shut down the area, for now, to figure what the hell had happened with the shooting.

Reaching Gibbs with one of the security officers doing CPR to try and bring him back with his hands covered in red blood.

She ran over showing her badge to the security personnel. "OMG! What the hell happened?" she cried out with her response.

"A disgruntled player taking out his frustration on the card dealer and another." Lt. Callan needed to say.

"Special Agent Gibbs and I were here on vacation needing to spend time at the casino. What hospital will be going to Lt. Callan?" she continued to hold onto his hand feeling cold to the touch.

WHITE TUNNEL.......

Special agent Gibbs knew it was almost time to be heading for heaven. He was sitting on the chair next to the table that he knows really well. However, no one was around to greet him like always.

He was beginning to wonder whether he was going to die or stay in limbo? "Hello where is everyone?" he said inside the white tunnel.

All of a sudden the form of an older woman around 42 years of age. "I am here daddy." she cried out at her father inside the tunnel.

He turned to face the woman he had no idea just what the hell is going on. "Who are you?" he asked in a tone that was downright scary.

"I am Kelly your daughter talking to you. I have the chance to make contact with you to let my father know that I am alive and well as with Shannon," she says to have him shaking his head.

"Daddy I know this is hard to adjust to this information. 34 years ago mommy called the Witness Protection Program while you were at the camp. She had found that Pedro Hernandez was going to kill mommy. She no choice but to call them without saying a word to you. 24 years we stayed in Calbre, Italy in a compound with other Witness Protection Program." she tells him.

"Why now tell me this while I am dying?" Gibbs commented while standing up to face her.

"You're not going to die daddy. You're going to be fine even though you're going to be staying in the hospital for a while to recover and your wife Loreile. Once there you will be meeting up with me and no memory of this conversation along with Shannon, Alex her husband, and mine James working for the Witness Protection Program for the past ten years."

She disappeared and he was hearing voices calling to him in the hospital after having six hours of surgery to repair the knife wound in his groin area.....


	21. Chapter 21

He was beginning to come around from the anesthesia of the surgery to repair the damage done by the shooting of the disgruntled patron. Loreile had been sitting next to his ICU bed of the Catskills medical center.

"Jethro it's Loreile can you hear me?" she cried out with the response.

She was able to see his eyes fluttered open taking time for him to adjust to the lighting of the room and the chirping of the machinery in the ICU. She had been holding onto his hand for support. Of all things to have him get shot minding his own business playing blackjack.

There were a number of moans coming out of his mouth as she jumped up from her seat. She was concerned for the most part. "Jethro please you're going to be alright with the doctors saving your life," she said with tears flowing down her face.

"Where am I Loreile?" he asked with his throat and mouth so dry from the anesthesia for when he was in the operating room.

"Catskills medical center. An ambulance brought her here directly from the casino. Doctors say you're going to be fine.

The damage has been repaired to your chest." she states.

Taking a deep breath withholding his hand now warmer.

"How long do you think the doctors will be keeping me here? The reason I asked is the fact I don't wish to lose on my vacation with you at the cabin?" he commented.

"I would doubt Director Leon Vance is going to stop your vacation? However, since I work in conjunction with the Evergreen safe house. I would highly doubt that I will be able to continue. I was scheduled to head for California for a conference for all safe houses and the Navy."

"Maybe Leon might be able to talk with your boss about it? That's if you're willing to spend the time with me?" he smirked even though he was beginning to feel the pain.

"Of course Jethro I am willing. However since your feeling pain. I am going to be calling the doctors to check you out." she used the call button to alert the nurses at the nurse's station.

"Please don't Loreile!" he was holding her arm to prevent her from calling for a doctor.

"Are you sure in regard to the pain?" she asked needing to be sure.

"Yes," he said with needing water to drink that he was able to ask.

She helped him to pour the cup of cold water from the silver container that is essential in all hospital rooms. Drinking slowly the cold water. He asked the following. "Do you think Loreile that the doctors are going to be keeping me here long?"

"I have no idea at the moment. It all depends on what your doctors have to say on the subject, Jethro. And besides, you don't have to worry about money since I had been winning once I came to search for you."

"I don't have any trouble with finances. Since I mostly saved my money over the years." he croaked out his response.

"Oh, really! I didn't think you that saving money was a thing with you?" she smirked with her response.

"What is that supposed to mean Loreile?" he had to ask with the sour taste in his mouth.

"I would think with your reputation from over the years that you be able to spend a lot of money on the ladies tout dated?" she said with a tone that he didn't like.

"For your information, I was never the one to spend all that much on the ladies and that includes buying flowers or cards."

"The big spender!" she smirked with the response while Gibbs was having an issue with pressure in his chest again.

This time she wasn't saying anything to him by pressing the intercom on the wall to speak with the nurse.

"Can I help you?" the woman said over the intercom.

"Special Agent Gibbs is having trouble with pain and pressure with his chest." she cried out.

"I will send a doctor in right away," she said with Loreile feeling better.

A moment later Doctor Sanchez a heart specialist on the floor, age 57 came in with his scope to check the patient's  
chest.

"Please explain to me Special Agent Gibbs on what is going on?" Doctor Sanchez needed to ask about the importance of the question.

"Pressure. Hard to breathe all of the sudden." Gibbs said with Loreile worried as hell that maybe there was another fragment still in his chest cavity.

"We need to get him back into the operating room again. There might be some issue with his lungs instead." Doctor Sanchez walked over to the intercom to contact the nurse's station to have them call the team that operated on Special Agent Gibbs earlier.

While she watched them get Gibbs ready for surgery. She needed to call Director Vance and let him know the situation.

Sitting down on the couch of his house after getting home at a normal time. His cell-phone had been sitting on the marble coffee table while future wife Melissa had left to be working at the Pentagon with a six-hour shift tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

Director Leon Vance picked up the phone to speak with Loreile. He was wondering how the vacation was going with his best agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "How's it going Loreile?" he asked with shifting himself on the couch pushing the files out of the way.

"Leon there has been an incident here at the casino in the Catskills. Jethro had been playing blackjack for when one of the patrons having a weapon on him shot Gibbs into his chest." she cried out.

"OMG! How bad Loreile?" he needed to know with standing up now from the couch. His heart was racing as with his blood pressure rising.

"Jethro is going back into the operating room again with some type of breathing problems Leon. I am so scared for his life this time," she commented.

"Try and take it easy. Which hospital is he in right now? I am going to be coming there taking a helicopter from the Naval Yards field instead of driving.

"Catskill medical center Leon. I will see contact the team while I am in the waiting room. They have given me one of the doctor's quarters to rest for now." she quipped with her words being a nervous wreck.

"I will call them Loreile. I suggest that you take upon their offer with the quarters in order to rest?" he suggested.

"Thank you, Leon. I will be in the quarters resting. Take your time in getting here. I don't anyone else getting in the process of getting hurt." she said with tears.....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OPERATING ROOM

Doctor Cyril Taft and Doctor John Gilbert were having their hands full with repairing the damage to his chest. An artery had been repaired by restoring the blood flow. While Taft cleaning up the bleeders like he did the first time for when he was shot by Luke Harris.

He was able to remove two more fragments of the shattered bullet. Taft had taken in a deep breath while asking for the nurse to wipe his brow again.

"I must tell you, Gibbs, that you're a lucky man ten times over of late. Ladies and gentlemen we have done it again. We can close now with making more markings on his famous silver fox reputation?" he joked as with everyone in the operating theatre.

He headed out into the scrubbing room to change and wash up with needing to find Loreile in one of the Doctor's quarters. When he had finished up with changing into clean clothes. He headed for the nurse's station needing to find out where she was located.

Loreile Gibbs had been laying down on top of the green and blue blankets of the double bed. Her entire body was restless as with her mind. She had been thinking too much about Leroy Jethro Gibbs. There was a knock on the door when she had gotten up to open the door looking like a mess with her hair.

"How is he Cyril?" she asked with grave concern with her saddened demeanor.

"He's in recovery now and will be brought up to his room soon. He's going to be closely guarded for the next 24 hours. It's no sense to go see him now since he's not going to be waking up for a while." he said to have Loreile getting up from the bed.

"Are you serious I want to stay with him, Doctor?" she will say with extreme emotion.

"Very well get yourself ready. While I will be out into the corridor Loreile. One thing I can say is the fact that Jethro is a lucky man to have you by his side?" Taft had to comment before moving out so that she can dress.

"For now Doctor Taft. I am only going to be with him for the two weeks and then I will be heading for California for two weeks for all safe houses in the United States," she said with Taft leaving.

She was able to fix her clothing along with her messy hair and make-up before heading out for the recovery room. She was getting too emotionally involved with her charge. She will have to back off with having to be too personal with him when he wakes so that she doesn't hurt herself further with her emotions.

It didn't take all that long for when Leroy Jethro Gibbs had woke from his surgery. Doctor Gilbert had been on duty working the ICU for when Gibbs was moved after the recovery room.

Loreile had been sitting waiting for him to wake. She wanted to make sure he was going to be fine before heading back to the cabin.

The nurse had come into ICU telling her that he was waking within the next few moments. The nurse had told Loreile sitting in the chair.

"Thank you," she said to the older nurse before leaving.


	23. Chapter 23

She was angry at Doctor Taft and she was angry at Gibbs for suggesting to go to the casino and winding up getting hurt in the process.

She was walking behind the doctor heading into recovery. Why was she really bothering in the first place?" Seeing him in his bed hooked up to the equipment. One thing she did notice was the heart monitor. The doctor did say that they needed to keep an eye out on his heart had gone out a few times on them.

Moving over to search his face of the 69-year-old special agent for NCIS. He's been so much over the years. It's amazing that he was still sane to a certain point.

Sitting down to hold his hand for emotional support. Even though she had no idea just where this relationship was going. Even though originally only for two weeks as his watchdog with the death of Jack Sloane and other events.

Doctor Cyril Taft had left the room to attend to other patients. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs what are you doing to me?" she said to him sitting while taking a deep breath.

She continued to hold his hand. Since she decided to get up and leave while to head back to the cabin to rest.

"You're leaving already?" Taft said to her from the nurse's station. 

"I can't stay since I don't have any emotional ties to him. He came here because I was ordered by Vance to go on vacation. I have to go anyway with heading for California for a conference for the Safehouse. I know this is crazy to leave him like this. But I was forced into coming with him to the Catskills. I will probably get into trouble because of it. But he has you to take care of him now that you're here?" she commented.

"Gibbs is going to come looking for you once he's able to get up out of the bed and go against my orders like orders. He's an extremely stubborn man when he wants something like you," he said.

"I am not his possession Doctor Taft? I need to go now and began packing to head for the airport. I am tired of always being pushed around?" she cried out as she moved out.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

A WEEK LATER...

Special Agent Gibbs with help from his team and friends. He was finally home after spending a few days in Bethesda hospital. Since Lt. Baskins had gone to California, he's been rather quiet with everyone.

He was home in Alexandria, Virginia. Bishop had come over to drop off Chinese food as he was sitting on the couch watch TV with the remote. When she had walked in with the bags of food.

"Bishop why are you here?" he asked with a tone that had some slight sarcasm.

"Orders from Doctor Taft making sure you're eating," she said with placing the bags onto the coffee table for where his legs were located.

"Thank you, I will eat it. Are you working on any cases with the team?" he asked with the question with his voice emotional.

"We finished up the case this morning with McGee figuring out the killer of a sailor and with Kasie coming up with a partial print on a piece of evidence was found having gone back to the sight of the killing in the woods," she says with getting ready to leave.

"By the way did you and Nick ever get together finally?" Now she was nervous after he asked the question.

"Look sir I don't wish to talk about this right now until you're mentally ready to discuss the subject as with another that is hard to talk about this point?" she commented and with seeing his expression knowing very well what she was talking about.

"What is that supposed to mean Elle?" he said to get her attention.

"Gibbs you have been through a great deal the past few months. I don't know how you're able to deal with your grief? Even though I was told by Vance that it's your way of getting through it for the most part."

"Mostly. Ever since Shannon and Kelly were killed by Pedro Hernandez. I haven't been able to cope at times. However, with the job, I am able to as with losing Diane, Mike Franks, and a number of others." he said.

"Can I ask you something Gibbs since it might get to be a little too personal? Do you care at all for Lt. Loriele Ann Baskins?" she needed to ask with watching for his reaction on his face. "If I was you since you're on medical leave. I think it's a good idea to try and get her back into your life before you really fall apart?"

She was right in a big way. He nothing in his life except for work and even that was getting to the point of no return. "I will call Taft and see what he has to say about me going on a flight to Los Angeles, California. I am tired Elle of always feeling like this. You were there for me when I had gotten back from Paraguay and when I was shot by Luke Harris."

"Your entire team has been worried about you ever since we found out about Pedro Hernandez. So good luck with going after her and bringing Loreile back," she commented with heading out of his house.

"Thanks." he said with picking up his phone to call his favorite doctor.

Sometime later at his office in the hospital. Doctor Cyril Taft didn't need to be bothered with this right now after spending eight hours in surgery. And to have his god damn friend Leroy Jethro Gibbs to call him at this time.

"Jesus Cyril, you're a hard man to get in touch with?" Gibbs announced over the phone.

"Gibbs, I have been in surgery all day and I am exhausted. What is it you want already?"

"Listen Doc I want to fly to California to bring Loreile back to Washington, D.C.?" HE ASKED AS IF HE WAS BEGGING HIM.

"What are you trying to do Gibbs? You've only been out of the hospital a week and you want to be traced across the country?" Taft needed to say with taking off his glasses to rub the tiredness out of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place exactly after The True Believer.


End file.
